The Power of Three
by fantasy1290
Summary: Trying to save the world as a human is difficult. Trying to save it as part demon seems almost impossible for Harry Potter. Harry/Multi Harry/Harem
1. The Beginning

The Power of Three

Prologue

The man (or monster) known as Voldemort casually walked towards the house of the Potters.

Tonight was the night, he thought, when he'd finally assure himself of the immortality he'd long been seeking, the vain hope of a prophecy laid waste.

If he had been capable of feeling gleeful, he would have been so now.

The Potters had done well in protecting their children, but they should have known nobody ever escaped Lord Voldemort.

No one.

Even now a dozen death eaters were currently surrounding their home, sealing off any and all possible avenues of escape including anti-apparition, anti-portkey, and anti-floo wards while he entered alone.

This one he would take personally.

Resistance he expected would be nothing to really concern him. A quick scan of the building had ascertained that there were 5 individuals inside.

From what he'd gleaned himself along with what Wormtail had told him, neither James or Lily Potter even fighting together would prove to be any match for him.

As for the other three, they were still mere infants, 2 boys and a girl, but it was for them that he was here tonight.

The prophecy he had heard clearly referred to them, it could be no other. It referenced magical triplets and they were in fact the only magical triplets born anywhere in the world in the last decade.

When they had been born, some had assumed that they would one day be quite powerful for being triplets, but he wasn't about to sit back to find out if that proved to be true or not.

He'd be nipping this whole prophecy business in the bud right now, cementing his quest for immortality.

As he blasted in the door, he then heard a frightened yell:

"Lily! He's here! Take the children and run, just go!"

He grinned maliciously. That would be James Potter. He so loved it when his prey he was about to kill tried to vainly flee before him.

Unfortunately for them, they would soon realize that escape was impossible, trapped like rats atop a sinking ship.

Even better the fool was attempting to face him alone to buy his wife and children time, such a typical stupid Gryffindor act, he thought.

Upon walking through the smoking, partially burning wreckage of what was once the front door, he found James Potter standing bravely in front of him.

He momentarily thought about dragging this out and torturing him a bit but he decided against it, the deaths of the children would be satisfying enough.

Nevertheless his enemy tried to put up a good fight, dodging several spells and throwing a few of his own but nothing he couldn't handle.

Finally however a killing curse got his quarry right in the chest and he stepped over his body on his way up the stairs.

It did not take much effort to locate his wife Lily or the babies either.

One or more of the babies were currently crying, likely from all the noise that his blasting the front door down had created, practically creating a siren letting him know where they were.

He found her inside a nursery of some sort, the 3 children inside of one large crib while the very recently widowed Lily stood in front of them, doing her best to act as a shield.

Lily at least he'd already decided to spare as long as it wasn't too much hassle. He had after all promised he wouldn't to Snape, with Snape clearly having a major soft spot for her.

It was easy to see why as he looked at the woman. While he had never been weak enough to fall to the sexual appetites of regular foolish mortals, he had to admit that she was truly an exceptionally beautiful woman, each of her features totally flawless with incredible curves and skin, her long red hair completing the picture of perfection.

Her eyes however were what got his attention, a beautiful emerald green that currently showed fear as well as determination in them.

However he opted to at least give her a chance first.

"Stand aside girl!" He insisted, "I just want the children. Stand aside and I'll let you live."

"No!" She yelled.

However her voice came out far deeper than it should have been as he watched her seem to change before his very eyes.

Her teeth began to elongate into long, sharp fangs; her fingernails grew and sharpened into claws as her skin turned even more pale.

Yet it was once again those eyes again that he found the most disconcerting, they had now changed color to purple. They appeared to be savage, hungry eyes as if yearning to kill.

The very air around her seemed to be permeated with dark and powerful magic.

He was so surprised he stepped back a step.

Never in all his years had he seen nor heard of such a creature as her.

That got to him. A portion of the prophecy came to mind.

"They shall have the power that He knows not."

If he didn't know what she was and if perhaps her children had inherited such a condition...

He glanced over at the children still crying in their crib.

Using subtle magic, he ascertained the children did indeed have faint traces of the same dark magic around them but he could only guess if it might grow with time.

Well since he'd be killing them tonight anyway it hardly mattered. Whatever she was nobody was stronger than him.

"What are you?" He demanded.

"Death," She answered in that same deep, dark voice.

He laughed at that.

"I have already overcome death," He claimed, "you cannot kill me."

She held up her wand and said, "we shall see."

As soon as she lunged, he struck with his first spell, one designed to blow her to bits.

Of course she could have simply dodged it, but doing so would have caused it to then hit her children instead so she was forced to conjure a shield.

That was her major weakness, he concluded. She could not dodge spells as that would only kill her children in her place. How pathetic, he thought. Her love for her children would be what did her in.

While it was an advantage he did not need, he figured he could just use spells that shields would not work on. However before he could declare victory, she shot a spell directly at him.

He conjured up a shield...and was shocked when the spell literally blasted the shield apart.

The recoil from the destroyed shield caused him to back up a step. He did not even need to look his head over to know that he was bleeding.

Impressive, he thought. Very impressive. It had been a long time since anyone had managed to injure him.

She shot another spell at him and this time he countered with a spell of his own, the two spells colliding and exploding in midair.

Before it could dissipate however he shot another spell at her.

She then had no choice but to take it head on, literally head on as it was designed to take her head clean off.

Instead, her head remained on as the spell seemed to dissolve into her body.

Impossible! The magical resistance required to survive that spell...

It was almost a shame that a creature as powerful as her had to be destroyed, he couldn't imagine the potential she might have if she was on his side.

However even as they dueled he knew it was only a matter of time before he wore her down. No magical resistance lasted forever.

It appeared to be so as she seemed to be getting weaker, the spells that she was trying to hit him with were more infrequent and she appeared to be getting tired.

Finally he opted to just finish her off with a killing curse, which she took dead on.

Dead on, he could kill people with that humor. Now that was his idea of a joke.

She collapsed onto the ground, no match for the ultimate of Unforgivables, the Killing Curse.

He stepped to the side of his now fallen foe to look down into the crib where his real targets were.

Looking down he spotted the 3 infants, each of them now crying. Two boys and a girl.

So these pathetic weaklings were what was supposed to defeat him.

They looked totally defenseless he thought. Then he thought of their mother. She was truly powerful whatever she was and with some training... Perhaps these children had inherited the same gift...possibly...

At any rate, none of them could be allowed to live, not when they posed such a threat. Raising his wand, he aimed it at one of the boys.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He roared.

The green light shot from his wand but instead of it hitting a red light encircled around all 3 children.

Then...everything exploded, everything around him suddenly engulfed in a huge blast of green light.

Still he did not get to see what happened after to that to them as he felt extreme pain beyond anything he had ever experienced as his body was ripped right from him.

Then it all went dark and he knew no more.

Chapter 1

Nearly 11 year old Harry Potter sighed, wiping the sweat away from his brow.

They had been assigned the task of pulling weeds in one of the neighbor's yard and what with the hot sun overhead it was really taking its toll on them. He had no watch, but he'd guess they'd already been at the job at least several hours. Fortunately they were already almost done.

"Do you need some more water Harry?" His sister Violet asked gently as she held out her water bottle for him.

He stopped his work for a moment to look up at her.

Violet appeared to be just as sweaty as he was, but she still was somehow managing to look just as pretty as ever, her long black hair framing her perfect face and violet eyes.

Those same violet eyes, as peculiar and beautiful as they were however now looked at him with concern.

"Where did you get the water?" He asked suspiciously.

It would be just like Violet to give up some of her own water for him...not that he hadn't done the same for her many times much to her annoyance whenever she found out.

"Mrs. Figg refilled it for me," She admitted.

He decided to take it then as he really was thirsty, taking a long hard drink as his sister watched looking pleased.

"Be sure and thank Mrs. Figg for me," He suggested to her.

Violet nodded and said, "she also said to just ask if we needed some more."

He grunted, grateful for that. Far too many neighbors didn't seem to realize that they might get thirsty when on jobs for them. Mrs. Figg fortunately was usually pretty nice about that and she paid better than most.

They wouldn't be going to bed hungry tonight at least.

The only reason they were helping Mrs. Figg was not so that they could get a little extra spending money however...it was actually because their Aunt and Uncle who they unfortunately lived with had insisted that they "earn their keep" by the time they were 8, which basically meant finding work wherever they could, doing odd jobs around the neighborhood, selling candy and toys at school, pretty much anything available to them at such a young age. If they didn't earn enough in a given week it usually meant being "punished" usually through less meals but sometimes his Uncle would get out his belt.

When that happened he would usually try to persuade Uncle Vernon to let him take Violet's share, the physical pain was far better than having to see or hear her cry.

Violet was such a caring person, she didn't deserve any of that.

It was a rather miserable life, but it was the only one they knew and it was better than living on the streets at least.

However they were unfortunately not the only ones in such a situation.

They had a triplet brother named Andrew who also was at the mercy of their Aunt and Uncle's "hospitality."

His situation was a bit better though.

He'd managed to get a job polishing shoes just outside the fanciest store in town that did not require him having to worry about child working age laws.

It turned out that Andrew had a knack for pleasing people even if he didn't actually like them.

Still he continued to do it since it got him more money and the Dursleys off his back. He never was punished by them, always got full meals, and had even been allowed to sleep on the spare mattress in Dudley's second bedroom under the condition that nothing else in the room be considered his.

Unfortunately he and Violet were not so lucky. They still had to share the cupboard under the stairs, they still frequently had times when they had to do without for meals, and the Dursleys still pretty much considered them only valuable as pretty much their slaves.

However they at least had each other. Violet was his best friend and she was his and together they'd always managed to come up with something.

Violet was however unfortunately very shy and being a girl was considered an obvious target of their cousin Dudley's to tease and torture in some way, even going out of his way to make sure that none of the other kids at their school would play with them.

He however tried to draw Dudley away from her and onto him as much as he could, even though in his case that usually meant Dudley beating him up.

Still he considered it worth it if Violet was safe.

His brother Andrew on the other hand could be a bit difficult sometimes, but he wanted to believe that he was generally a good person. If he did get a little angry sometimes, he really couldn't blame him. He had it nearly as bad as they did.

Just as he was starting on another large group of weeds, Violet currently working alongside him, they heard a familiar voice greet them.

"Hello siblings," Andrew said tiredly.

They looked up to find their triplet sibling currently standing over on the sidewalk looking at them.

"Hi Andrew," Violet greeted back as she wiped her sweaty brow, "how did you make out today in tips?"

Andrew just shook his head and said, "about the same as usual."

That was basically Andrew's way of saying that he made a whole lot more than they were making without being too much of a jerk and coming right out and saying it.

"It amazes me how much people will waste on making sure their shoes are shined," Violet commented.

Their brother just shook his head again and admitted, "that's because they're all just rich, lazy fat cats. They only pay me so much because I suck up to them so bad."

He supposed that was the downside to his job. Andrew really only seemed to like it because of the money he made. He even would comment sometimes that he wished he could trade places with them sometimes.

That's when they heard another voice call to them, and this one unlike Andrew's was certainly not a welcome one.

"Oh no," Violet said in worry, "it's Dudley."

He put an arm around her trying to reassure her as best he could.

Great, just what they needed, he thought, Dudley to come try and stop them from finishing working somehow, either through standing there and taunting them or coming up with some chore he came up with and went to their Aunt about getting them to do.

Often he'd mess up his own room just so that he could get the smug satisfaction of watching them clean it.

"I'll get rid of him," Andrew offered.

Despite Dudley's overwhelmingly poor treatment of him and Violet, for some reason he never messed with Andrew. They could never seem to figure out why almost as if Andrew scared him for some reason, like he had some sort of anti-Dudley repellant in his pocket.

It was a shame neither he or Violet seemed to have any.

"What is it Dudley?" Andrew asked tiredly as he walked over to him.

"Mom wants one of you freaks to make dinner," Dudley said smugly.

"I'll do it," Andrew offered.

"No, she wants one of you lesser earning ones to do it," Dudley insisted as he pointed a large, fat finger at him and Violet.

Partly so Violet wouldn't have to go through with it, he offered, "I'll go."

Dudley instead fixed on Violet with his beady eyes and announced, "I want the girl freak to do it."

"I already said I would do it Dudley," Harry argued.

His cousin however wasn't listening as he went over to Violet, a smirk lining his face as he commanded her, "you'll do what I say!"

Without warning, he punched her right in the gut, causing her to double over in pain.

Both he and Andrew instantly went towards Dudley, not caring at all what sort of punishment they might get for fighting back or the fact that Dudley was still bigger than both of them combined.

Dudley had finally crossed the line: he'd hit their sister. Somehow the idea that Dudley would always be at least big enough not to at least not physically hurt Violet now appeared to be null and void.

He and Andrew reached him at the same time as they both put their hands on either of Dudley's arms.

Instantly Dudley let out a wail of pain.

Andrew however was not impressed.

"We're only just touching you, you big baby," He remarked.

Dudley however began to cry as he twisted his arms to get away, sounding and looking like he was an absolute pain.

Finally both of them let go of him as Dudley decided to run for the house.

"What a total ham," Andrew said as he watched him go, "he's probably just doing this so we'll get more into trouble."

As for himself he wasn't entirely so sure. Not that Dudley wouldn't stoop so low but that he had looked like he was actually in serious pain for some reason.

"In any case, I'd say we're going to be in major trouble," Harry said gravely.

He could already almost feel the belt welts.

"I'm sorry," Violet apologized, looking terrified for them. She clearly hated either of them getting punished for her sake.

"It's not your fault," Andrew insisted, "besides we're not about to let Dudley get away with that."

"I always hoped that Dudley would at least never hit a girl," Violet replied, still holding her stomach, "evidently I was wrong."

"Aunt Petunia probably just decided she didn't care if he did or not anymore. She's jealous of your good looks," Andrew explained.

"How do you know?" Violet asked.

"The people I shine shoes for are as equally vain," Andrew admitted.

"I wish I was ugly then, maybe Aunt Petunia wouldn't be so mean to me then," Violet said miserably.

At that moment, they heard a scream all the way over from where they were.

He sighed and said, "I'd imagine that's Aunt Petunia. Come on, better to go face it."

As soon as they got back inside the house, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia approached them, a still crying Dudley in their arms.

"BOYS!" Uncle Vernon roared, "HOW DARE YOU HURT DUDLEY!"

He already had his belt off as he swung it at Andrew, clipping him in the cheek as it left a big red mark where it had struck.

Normally their Uncle tried to at least hit them where it wasn't visible so no one would ask questions if they saw it, but as angry as he was, he didn't really seem to care at the moment and that certainly worried him. If Uncle Vernon was that angry it meant this was going to be very long and painful, likely with meal privileges taken away for a few days as well. However he knew from experience that if they resisted, it would only go worse for them.

He however winced and braced for impact as Uncle Vernon brought his belt around again to strike him. In order to protect his face, he looked down and closed his eyes, expecting to feel the sting of the belt buckle any moment.

However it never came.

Tentatively, after a second, he opened his eyes and looked up again...only to see a red haired woman now standing in front of him, currently holding the other end of the belt buckle that had been meant for him. She was currently facing away from him, so he couldn't see her face, just the back of her long red hair and black cloak.

His Uncle however looked shocked at the sudden appearance of this woman.

Frankly he was shocked as well. Just where had she come from. She was however the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and yet...she seemed so familiar. However surely he should have

"THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT THEM!" She roared in anger.

Without a word and without even so much as touching him, their Uncle went flying backwards into the wall before crumpling onto the floor unconscious.

His Aunt however seemed to not even notice this, so focused on this strange woman that had appeared, a look of absolute horror on her face.

"You-you're supposed to be dead," She commented, "they told us you were-"

"Fortunately I find myself now once again part of the living," The woman replied coldly, "I am however surprised they are even still alive under the supposed care you've been giving them for the last 10 years. Whoever's blasted idea it was to have you raise them-"

"They forced us to raise them!" Aunt Petunia screeched, "they said they'd turn us into newts or some such a thing. You think it was easy watching over those bratlings?"

"Bratlings?" The mystery woman exclaimed in anger. She sounded like she was ready to kill Aunt Petunia...which admittedly wouldn't be too great a loss to humanity, but then surprisingly Violet surprisingly interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Violet suddenly asked of the woman.

The question caught him by surprise because of the one asking. Usually Violet was very shy, and she usually only spoke to people she felt comfortable with...which was basically just him and Andrew. Almost like, with himself, she somehow knew this woman.

The woman then turned to face Violet, and in so doing finally turned to face him.

When she finally turned around, he gasped in shock. He had never seen a picture of her, or been told what she looked like by his relatives, but he automatically knew who she was as he gazed into her face.

Her reply to his sister's question only confirmed it as she smiled warmly, allowing herself to calm down a bit before announcing, "I'm your mother."

Author's Note: Love it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? Please Review.


	2. Life and Death

Author's Note: I actually didn't have a chance to edit this the way I wanted to until a few hours after posting the next chapter. First of all, Harry's sister will be Violet for this story, and the 2nd and 3rd chapters should be split up into two instead of one big long one. For those of you who have already read the first version, you don't need to read this again in order to follow along with the story, but there is plenty that is different and may be worth your effort. At any rate, the next several chapters are done and just need to be read over before posting, so expect updates very soon. Thanks.

Chapter 2

Several years went by and life changed a great deal for the Potter triplets, Harry noted. They went to Hogwarts and learned, but also during the summers they were also raised by their mother.

Their mother turned out to be…rather different in a lot of ways. She could not deny what she was, that is if she knew exactly what she was as it was hard to tell. Sometimes she would get suddenly violent or behave oddly but she was always apologetic afterwards and she never lost control enough to really harm them. Considering what they had endured in the past with the Dursleys though Harry would have to say that this was a marked improvement. In fact considering what they occasionally went through at school, such as having to fight trolls, giant spiders, the list went on and on, life with their mother was actually quite tame.

However in spite of all that, their mother was of the opinion that life had unfortunately dealt them a cruel and awful fate, but it didn't mean they should just give up. Instead they should work their best to improve it and it was that ethic, along with having learned to appreciate having to work hard just to basically survive at the Dursleys made that even more ingrained.

Still, life was proven more difficult as they all eventually ended up inheriting various demon traits from their mother, getting stronger and stronger as they went through puberty. There were certain precautions they had had to take and he had been concerned that it would prevent them from making any strong relationships with anyone else, but that had proven false. Maybe for Andrew and Violet it was a bit more challenging, but he felt he could honestly say he had the best friends on earth, who did not judge him when they eventually learned what he was, which was saying something considering how intolerant and bigoted wizard society was nowadays.

"You can't use that bathroom, unclean filthy lesser blood!" A fellow 4th year but in Slytherin named Blaise Zabini snapped at a poor third year girl from Beauxbatons named Gabrielle Delacour, who was trying to enter the girl's bathroom.

Harry sighed. Unfortunately bigotry and prejudice against anyone who didn't "fit" the perfect pureblood wizard was alive and well. Those of foreign descent, the poor, those coming from without a respectable family, and especially muggleborns were very poorly treated all now classified under the term lesser blood. Unfortunately the government, as corrupt as it was, was only making things tougher on them. Being only able to use approved segregated bathrooms was one of them. Unfortunately Gabrielle, who was originally from France was not accustomed to having to follow such rules nor saw much reason to follow them.

"I don't see why I can't use this bathroom when it's available," Gabrielle claimed fiercely.

While what she was doing was rather foolish and would likely solve nothing, he did have to admire her courage, Gabby would do anything to stand up for what was right which was one thing he liked about her.

"We don't need your kind mucking up our bathrooms," Blaise insisted.

"Why? Because I'm female, a foreigner, or a veela?" She countered back. Even though she was a good deal shorter than Blaise she stood right in front of him, trying to look as menacing as possible. In truth while Gabby was quite pretty with her long blonde hair, blue eyes, and veela body, she was still really short, which tended to make people underestimate her.

"All 3!" Blaise insisted, "Now if you don't back away then I shall be forced to-"

"To what?" Gabrielle asked defiantly, "Go whine to a teacher or be man enough to fight me?"

This could get ugly fast, Harry thought as he decided to jump in as he took Gabrielle's hand, the same one which was already gripping her wand, and apologized to Blaise saying, "Sorry Blaise, I'll make sure that she learns what is expected of her."

Blaise seemed almost tempted to try something anyway, but finally decided to pretend she just wasn't worth his time and nodded and told him, "see that you do. If I catch her trying to pull something like this again, I'll make sure she gets severely punished."

Harry guided her away even though she was still incensed before warning her, "you can't keep doing things like that Gabby."

"I could have taken him," She claimed.

He couldn't help but smile at that as he said, "I'm sure you easily could have Gabby. I was more protecting him than you."

"I would have destroyed him," She agreed as she smiled back with an almost malicious grin.

"Then gotten a month's worth of detentions again," He pointed out, "your sister would not be happy."

"No she wouldn't, but if I don't stand up for what is right, who will?" Gabby pointed out.

"We can't just fight everybody to solve all of our problems," Harry answered, "there is a way to go about it and we are working on it."

Indeed they were as even as wizard society in Britain continued to get worse and worse, he and his family were still part of a group that sought to reverse and improve things. Of course his mother being a demon was unable to hide what she was so that made things more difficult, but not necessarily impossible. It was through peaceful protest and through politics that they felt they had the best chance. Actively fighting, while tempting, had in the past yielded only mistrust and lack of support from those who attempted it while their opponents pointed to it as reasons for having such laws in the first place.

"It just makes me so mad!" Gabby insisted angrily.

He then noticed that Gabby currently had a few feathers now on her arm.

"Uh Gabby?" He reminded her, pointing at the feathers.

She gave a groan of annoyance, as she tried to calm herself down more so they would go away. She always started getting feathers when she was angry.

"I hate it when this happens, being part veela can be so annoying sometimes," She admitted as she brushed at her arm.

"Try being part demon," He replied.

That seemed to encourage her a little. Being a veela was tough as it caused plenty of individuals to think of her as good only for sex and less than human, but at least she didn't have to deal with that.

If he were ever to be discovered for what he was, he'd likely have a much, much worse reaction from people, potentially kicked out of school and while tempting to just leave it all behind him, he knew he couldn't do that to the other people forced to live here.

In order to help her calm down, he took her hand and squeezed it for reassurance until she returned completely to normal.

"Thanks Harry," She told him gratefully as she gave him a hug.

"No problem, you and Fleur have helped me a great deal in keeping control so I'm really just returning the favor," He insisted.

Having both of them in his life had proven to be a major blessing as after having the courage to tell them what he and his family were, they had been very supportive and it made him feel not so alone even if they weren't really the exact same thing but with some similar problems.

"Do you want to go help me tutor?" Harry offered to her, having already been on his way over there when he had run into her.

"Sure," She agreed.

Every day after classes he devoted an hour or so to helping younger students with their homework using Professor McGonagall's classroom as she heartily approved of the practice. In there, under his control, without any preferential treatment to any student whether they were pureblood or muggleborn, British native or foreigner, he truly felt some hope for the future.

When he entered the room he found his fellow tutors, Susan and Hannah already there, helping younger students out. When he had first started the tutoring back in 1st year, it had been just the 3 of them teaching their fellow classmates, but it had soon snowballed into much more as more people began to take advantage of tutoring. He'd ended up having to split it up into 2 different classrooms and then 3. Now he, Susan, and Hannah taught the 1st and 2nd years; Padma and Hermione taught the 3rd and 4th years; Cho taught the 5th years; and Angelina and Fleur, the latter of which was a recent addition this year taught the 6th and 7th years.

It generally tended to work rather well and he found it didn't take too much time away from his own studies or being able to spend time with his friends, who were mainly his fellow tutors. The fact that they were all girls wasn't too surprising, he had been so close to his sister Violet he'd already felt more comfortable being around girls to begin with, but with the obvious sexist beliefs of much of the population it was only natural he supposed that he would want to befriend and help them.

The fact that they also all came from backgrounds that would cause them to be looked down upon was also another reason why they had ended up banding together. There was however one notable member currently missing and that was his sister Violet and it didn't take much effort to guess why.

She was losing control more and more, the physical signs of her being a demon growing harder and harder to suppress or cover up with glamours. At the rate she was going, it was likely she wouldn't even be able to return to school next year and instead have to remain in hiding like their mother. So far however he and Andrew seemed to be doing much better, giving him hope that they might be able to just stay in society, posing as normal, ordinary wizards.

For him and Violet, it might not matter so much, for Andrew it was absolutely vital.

The Potter family in fact was a very powerful family in politics, having a very large number of Wizengamot votes. Back when the current wizard government was formed over 1000 years ago, there had been about 400 families who had each been given an equal vote, which was good in theory, but then they started intermarrying with some families then inheriting a much greater amount of votes. By now the Potters currently had 45 votes, one of the largest in Britain. Unfortunately there was no one old enough to claim it until they got older, which gave the controlling political party, the purebloods plenty of opportunities to make changes. Andrew as the oldest and heir to the family, would be obligated to take control of those votes and try to improve things in that area. Of course if him being a demon were discovered he would very quickly become ineligible. Much of what he did was in fact dedicated to improving this influence and power to be used when he needed it most.

As for the limelight, he was more than happy to let his older brother Andrew take it. Andrew was the one who had made the quidditch team as seeker and youngest player in a century, Andrew was also the one who they had allowed take credit for taking down a loose troll and save a helpless Hermione in the girl's bathroom; or stop Quirrellmort, or a basilisk, the list went on and on with his latest claim to fame being a 4th Triwizard Champion along with Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum, and Fleur Delacour. Andrew was in Slytherin, while Violet was in Gryffindor, and he was in Hufflepuff. Everyone seemed to expect a great deal out of Andrew as the oldest and heir to the Potter family and he certainly hadn't disappointed. He didn't really have any friends per se but he did have a lot of associates which were all influential and useful in getting to where he was going, which was namely getting himself into the position where he could be able to change a corrupt and inadequate wizard government system.

Harry then turned his attention to helping out a student that asked for his help, a muggleborn first year girl named Ria.

"Wait, I want help first," Zaire Talum, a first year Slytherin boy demanded loudly.

"I'll get to you in a minute Zaire," He told him.

"I'm a pureblood though," Zaire insisted, feeling like he should get preferential treatment.

"I'll help you," Gabrielle offered.

"I don't want your help, unclean filth," He insisted back.

Harry's eyes darkened as he warned Zaire, "If you are going to act like this Zaire, you can leave."

He pointed at the door for extra measure, causing the boy to shift uncomfortably in his seat before slowly nodding, deciding he really did need the homework help.

At least in here, he felt he had much more control over such behavior as no one really wanted to be banned from getting homework help. With the crisis averted for now, he helped the first year girl with her essay on Magical Oak Trees. Afterwards as he then had her read it over herself to check for anything else she needed help fixing, his eyes drifted over to his fellow tutors.

Looking over at his two Hufflepuff friends, Susan and Hannah, he would have considered them both great girls and definitely worth any guy's time, kind, friendly, hardworking, loyal, all the things he valued most.

As for physically however, Susan was a very beautiful witch with bright blue eyes and a cute face, as well as well as having very large breasts which were the some of the biggest in the school, but wasn't the type to flaunt them or the rest of her body. Furthermore Susan had very long red hair that fell to her knees. Long hair for witches as well as some wizards was actually rather common as a fashion style, a carryover from some of the other medieval practices found in wizard society. However this was one thing he actually liked so it hardly bothered him, especially since many of his female friends were found to be sporting and growing long locks.

Hannah herself had blonde hair that went well below her large butt. Otherwise physically Hannah was often overlooked on account of her weight, she was a larger girl and while some might still appreciate that, it also caused her to look down on herself for it. As for him, he would say she was a very pretty girl, and with an even more beautiful personality, but the problem was simply that she constantly lived in the shadow of Susan, even if she didn't really mind although even so it did make getting noticed harder when you're always around a girl who looks like Susan.

Wow, they both looked really good today, Harry thought, unable to avoid staring a bit. Of course they always looked really good…

Susan noticed, blushing a bit before she turned her attention back to the student she was helping.

"I still don't see why you don't just ask her out," Gabby whispered to him next to his ear.

It was yet another cultural aspect of magical Britain that Gabby simply didn't understand, but he had become painfully aware of over the 4 years he'd been a part of it.

"It's complicated," He whispered back.

It was indeed very complicated. Andrew in order to claim ownership of the Potter family needed a wife. The earliest he could do so was age 15 which was only in a few months. However since their mother was considered a muggleborn, he needed a really powerful and influential pureblood wife in order to become eligible. The one that their mother and father had selected for him shortly after their birth was the daughter of one of her closest friends, which just so happened to be Susan, which just so happened to be one of his best friends, and just so happened to be one of the girls he was in love with. Go figure.

He just couldn't help but be captivated by her wonderful and caring personality, her beauty, or how she cared about him…

Of course without her and Andrew getting married, you might as well consider a life where purebloods basically could make everyone else do whatever they wanted to be assured, so of course he wasn't about to go around messing with that. Susan who he knew to have similar feelings even if she would never admit them like himself was also aware of this fact and had accepted it.

His eyes then turned towards Hannah, often overlooked but in his opinion just as beautiful as her friend. However she was equally just as off-limits.

Hannah's situation was a somewhat different one. Her family had been under the employ of the Bones for centuries and as such the two of them shared a strong kinship. Every Bones family member was also paired with a member of the Abbott family to serve as their personal servant and Susan had Hannah although their relationship was more as best friends or as sisters than a master-servant one. Even so Hannah insisted on performing her duties such as assisting Susan with anything she might require, such as carrying her books, helping her get ready, etc. As such she was obliged to go live wherever Susan lived, including after Susan's marriage.

That was probably why he'd never had a girlfriend with his two favorite girls off the table despite his popularity among the female population of the school causing him to receive plenty of interest despite not being the heir to his family, but instead he chose to try and just be friends with the many girls he associated himself with. Generally though, he tended to like girls who were nice, friendly, and helpful towards all, hardworking, and loyal to who and what they believed in. Of course since he valued those things so highly that was probably why he was in Hufflepuff. The fact that everyone seemed to think that Hufflepuff was the loser house hardly bothered him.

"You've all got it bad," Gabrielle observed, going over to whisper into his ear again.

He currently had his head turned towards the ground, but he could still somehow tell that both Susan and Hannah kept looking over at him, trying to be discreet but failing miserably.

Under the guise of going into the supply closet to get out some more quills (why on earth wizards wouldn't adopt using pens he would never know) he and Gabrielle had a bit more room to talk.

"I swear this is just sad, I was just kicking up my veela allure as high as I could get it, causing just about every boy and even some girls in here to stare at me and start drooling, but you didn't even notice," She observed.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her as he made it a point to stare at her dumbly pretending like he was totally out of it and state, "merlin you're pretty."

"Oh stop that," She insisted as she swatted him lightly on the arm, "I can tell you're faking."

"I still think you're pretty," He told her honestly.

She smiled and said teasingly, "Oh well in that case continue to stare at me all you want."

In truth, while he'd spent less time with Gabby having only known her since the start of the Tournament, he really did like her, the only problem was he was already into both Susan and Hannah long before.

Gabrielle however then noted, "But seriously Harry, you really need to do something about Susan and Hannah."

He sighed and reminded her, "You know I can't."

She shook her head and pointed out, "all these British rules are really super annoying."

"Tell me about it," He agreed, "at least in just a week or so you'll be returning to France and won't have to deal with them anymore.

Gabrielle however surprised him with her answer.

"Actually I thought I might stick around for a while and come back here next year," She admitted.

"Why?" He asked her, trying to come up with a good reason.

"Since you so very obviously need me here," She pointed out, slapping him very lightly on the arm, "someone has to look out for you."

"Aren't you sure it isn't the other way around?" He reminded her teasingly.

Gabby just rolled her eyes and insisted, "Somehow I know you'll always need me."

At that, they went back to helping tutor.

Forty-five minutes later as the last student left the classroom, it allowed him, Gabrielle, Susan, and Hannah to relax a bit as they stood around.

"Do you think they'll all be ready for their exams?" Hannah asked a bit worriedly since they were coming up very shortly.

"I think so," Susan answered, "Timmy was having a bit of trouble today with Chapter 5, but I think he's got it down now."

"Yeah, I think most of them will do just fine," Harry agreed before checking his watch and asking, "Do you think we should get in a bit of studying ourselves too before dinner?"

"It would likely be wise," Susan agreed.

"Or we could just get there early to dinner," Hannah suggested a bit too eagerly.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with them happening to have marshmallow cream treats would it?" Harry inquired teasingly.

"Maybe," Hannah was forced to admit with a slight blush.

"Well perhaps I already thought of that," Harry said with a sly smile, reaching into his bag and pulling a couple out.

She took one gratefully and said, "Oh Merlin I love you Harry."

Of course once she had said it, she immediately regretted it. She could not confess to such a thing to him.

"I mean I appreciate it," She corrected herself.

He however pretended to be cleaning out his ear all of a sudden as he asked, "sorry what was that you said?"

Hannah smiled, looking relieved.

"I love you too Hannah," Gabby added with a smile, not caring as much about what she said.

"So how is Violet?" Susan asked with concern, "I haven't seen her in several days."

"It's a bad one," He admitted with a sigh, "she's been having a lot of bad attacks lately. She's just been having to stay in Andrew's room pretending to be sick."

"It cannot go on like that for much longer," Hannah observed, "someone is bound to figure out that she doesn't really have chronic spattergroit."

"I know," He agreed worriedly, "we're probably going to have to withdraw her from school and have her not come back next year."

"Oh Harry," Susan said sadly, reaching in to hug him which he gratefully returned. She knew how much his sister meant to him and she and his other friends had already been helping him through such a difficult time.

He found the less and less he got to see of his sister, the closer he got to them who hated to see him suffer.

"Well if it isn't the spare scarhead heir and his two Marshmallow Puffs," Draco Malfoy observed unnanounced as he walked into the room. Or rather his servants walked while he was carried in, as Draco really didn't walk anywhere anymore. Instead he was carried in on what was essentially a throne held up by his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle while a couple girls acting as his servants, stood by to provide him with cold beverages or anything else he might require.

It was the most extreme example of someone misusing their power he had ever seen, Harry couldn't help but feel, although unfortunately there was still very little they could do about it. Draco's father essentially owned most of the wizard government by now, and anything Draco wanted he got. It was amazing Andrew managed to put up with him on a daily basis, but as if they were to even have a chance at changing wizard society, Andrew needed to stay in his good graces.

"What do you want Draco?" Harry asked tiredly.

While Andrew's friend or associate or at least that was what Andrew was forced to be to Draco, that same respect did not extend to himself, seeming to think him as merely just a spare heir to the Potter family, and with Draco the way that he was contrasted with his desire to help others…well it just created a rift between them.

Draco strode over to a jar where they had been collecting money to be distributed to a charity that allowed for impoverished children wishing to attend Hogwarts to be able to purchase their necessary school supplies.

"Nice collection you've got going there," Malfoy observed with a smile that certainly didn't bode well.

"Great outfit there Draco, are those robes new?" Susan answered, trying to compliment him in hopes of him choosing to leave them alone. Unfortunately there was no such luck.

"All my clothes are new, I throw them away after I use them," Draco answered dismissively, "I am indeed wealthy enough to supply this entire school and every student in it with the best education money can buy with still plenty left to spare."

Yet he would never do that, Harry thought privately. He doubted Draco had donated so much as a knut to any kind of charity unless it was directly in front of some cameras and a large audience.

"However," Draco continued, "noble as your intentions might have been, I'm afraid after checking with my father who as you know is the Head Governor of this school, unpermitted charities such as this one are simply not allowed on school grounds. Therefore as the school's Junior Inquisitor I am forced to confiscate it."

Junior Inquisitor was the title that he had gotten his father to install him as, basically giving him powers that equaled even a teacher, being able to take away and give house points, give out detentions, etc. Still he really couldn't help but think just how low Draco was going right now, trying to take money from poor kids. Besides it wasn't like they hadn't already received permission to start such a charity, not that that would deter Draco.

"You aren't taking it," Susan refused defiantly.

She was a very kind and wonderful person, one of the best he knew, but when it came to defending what she thought was right, Susan was fiercely willing to stand up for what she believed in. Hannah too took up a defensive stance between Draco and the collection on her right while he went and did the same on her left. Gabby took up a position on his other side.

"Well now," Draco observed with a sneer, "it appears you four are trying to defy the Junior Inquisitor's orders. I shall just have to give you each a detention, and if you don't move now, it will be more."

Harry was just really sick of Draco and really bullies in general by now and it just made him so mad that…

He could already feel the rage within him beginning to build, the demon side of him wanting to get out. This was really not good, he simply could not lose control, no matter how much he wanted to simply rip Draco's heart out…

"Harry?" Susan asked worriedly as she touched him gently on the arm, suspecting rightly what was happening. She continued to hold onto his arm, trying to calm him down. Gabrielle as well realized what was happening and grabbed him.

He had to focus hard, trying to get the anger to go down and prevent transforming right in front of Draco.

"Draco!" He heard Andrew's voice call, "the entertainment just arrived in your private quarters."

Thank Merlin. Andrew had gotten here just in time.

"Excellent," Draco said, sounding satisfied, "right now I just have to finish up handling these rule breakers."

"Come now, my worthless and pathetic brother simply isn't worth your time," Andrew replied before noticing the collection jar they were guarding.

Andrew strode forward past them and grabbed the jar, emptying its contents into a bag before turning and handing the jar over to Crabbe for safekeeping.

"There we go, all is well," Andrew said before grinning devilishly, "now then, your entertainment is waiting…"

"Very well," Draco said as he pulled out a small whip to use to hit Crabbe and Goyle with to get them to move, "get on with it you brutes."

His two cronies hastened to do so, quickly heading out of the room while his servant girl entourage followed.

As soon as they were gone, Andrew produced the collection jar again…only still filled with money.

"It pays to be a wizard sometimes," Andrew said with a sly smile as he handed it back to Susan.

Obviously Andrew had used some sort of magic to make Draco think the money had been given to him when really he hadn't, nor would Crabbe ever be brave enough to report the money once again missing to him for fear of angering him, probably figuring he had somehow managed to lose it himself. Draco, with as much money as he had would never notice either.

"Thank you Andrew," Susan said, giving him a quick hug.

While betrothed to be married, this was as far as they went in showing psychical affection. They appreciated each other enough to keep the marriage still planned but there was really no attraction there. Susan was of course in love with…well Andrew's brother, and Andrew was in love with…well actually Andrew didn't really seem to have any attraction to anyone, merely acting out of duty. His was certainly a sad life, but Andrew resisted any offers of help from either him or Violet.

"What was that all about?" Padma asked as she came up with Hermione, having likely just gotten out of their tutor session. Both girls were quite beautiful with Padma with a modest figure but shiny black hair that descended to her ankles, and Hermione with a large, shapely rear and bushy brown hair that went to midbutt when properly straightened, but was currently at her waist.

Before anyone could reply, Fleur, Angelina, and Cho also got there. While he didn't have as much contact with the 3 of them as they were all older than him and in different years, over the course of time and certain events he had ended up befriending each of them.

Fleur was a veela goddess, Angelina a Nubian princess, and Cho a Chinese beauty. All right so he was a bit biased towards them so what, but there was no denying they were all attractive. Even if they weren't his friends and he was just as bigoted as Malfoy he'd still feel that way probably.

Hannah was the one to answer Padma's question afterwards.

"Draco," Hannah explained, "he was trying to take the money from the collection jar."

Fleur swore in French, something he was sure was very offensive, although it did beg for the term "pardon my French."

Angelina however just used English as she used some swear words he did know before saying, "that pig! I can't believe he'd be such a jerk to try and steal money from poor kids."

"I can believe it," Hermione said, "he's been getting worse and worse. Yesterday he tried to offer to pay me to be his prostitute."

"On the bright side, you might have made a good one," Gabrielle suggested jokingly.

"I'm not sure whether to be offended or feel complimented by that," Hermione replied although really not mad. Having come to Hogwarts an ugly duckling, she had actually blossomed into quite the attractive young lady and definitely held her own among the other very beautiful young women. Really you would be hard pressed to find a more diverse group with two French veelas, a black girl, an Asian girl, and an Indian girl in their midst, but he found they complimented each other very well. In many ways despite their differences, they were more than just friends. He would trust each of them with his life if need be, which he actually had a number of times, having helped him save the school on many occasions.

"If it is any consolation," Andrew informed Hermione, "I'm pretty sure he is into guys more than girls. The entertainment he's been having me bring in of late have all been males."

"It's disgusting in either case," Susan observed, now taking lead as she often did, "we need to come up with a plan to stop Draco from doing this sort of stuff again."

"We can't," Andrew answered, having already considered and discussed this many times, "He or at least his father is just too powerful and I really don't think we could try to get him ousted from power. He isn't like Dumbledore."

Dumbledore had been the headmaster back in their 1st year, but after learning just how terrible of a job he was doing, their mother and them had seen to it in making sure he had an unplanned early retirement. Unfortunately they hadn't known until afterwards the value in having Dumbledore around. Without him Lucius Malfoy had managed to seize even greater power and influence. By now, there was little they could do short of assassinating him and his son, something which their mother had certainly been tempted to do and nearly did several times when she lost control, but ultimately it was just too risky, Lucius Malfoy had so much security around him, it was hard to even have a realistic chance at that never mind get away with it.

"I'm working on it," Andrew promised, "I've got it all covered."

That was one thing Andrew did have going for him. He could always manage to instill confidence in him from others with just a few words. Even so, it was always with reservation. In a way you could almost feel the demon side of him wanting to get out, like he was just about to rush forward and hurt or kill you and do so with pleasure. Fortunately Andrew had managed to always keep self-control.

Not like him, and certainly not like their mother or sister. He was the perfect one to fulfill the responsibilities placed on him.

"You're already too busy getting ready for the Third Task tomorrow," Cho pointed out to him.

Harry was well aware of that, Andrew had done very well in the tournament so far, but he would be glad when it was finally over and he suspected Andrew would be too.

"After that then," Andrew stated, "then I'll have plenty of time to deal with all of this."

At that, he walked out of the room and as he did so, he watched him go, feeling very grateful he wasn't his older brother. Oh, he tried to help him as much as he could, but he just didn't have it in him to cozy up to the likes of Draco, or receive all the hollow praise and admiration from his admirers or fans, or act like a total jerk just because he needed to.

He was much happier being the nice guy, helping out others and working hard in order to improve himself.

They talked things over a bit longer until finally they all decided to head to dinner, or rather most of them did with Andrew having to get back to cozying up to Draco and he, Susan, and Hannah lingering back a bit.

"You nearly lost control again didn't you?' Susan asked gently.

He nodded, knowing he couldn't lie to her, although grateful neither of them had mentioned it to the others. They knew what he and Andrew were, but still he didn't want to worry them when they already had enough to worry about, in particular Andrew.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, "I just got so angry that I…"

"I was angry too," Susan admitted, "I can't blame you."

"I still need to have better self-control," He stated, "if I had lost control right then…"

"You would have killed Draco, which I suppose wouldn't have been too bad," Hannah reminded him, causing him to smile just a little.

The two girls pulled him in for a hug which he returned.

"Thanks girls," He said.

"We appreciate you Harry," Susan replied.

Really that was all they could say, they couldn't say I love you out of the circumstances, but he knew it even if they didn't say it. Nor could he say that he loved them too.

Honestly he would have already said it by now, but with Susan still betrothed to Andrew…

They just left it at that.

Please Review!


	3. Life and Death Part 2

Chapter 3

When Susan went down to dinner along with Harry and Hannah, they found their friends already there, located on the 'lesser blood table' a table meant for those considered not worthy enough to be able to sit at the regular house tables. Naturally most of their friends were there.

For Susan however as well as Harry and Hannah, this wasn't a problem, but out of principle they always sat there anyway. Even so as they went to go sit down there they still got a few stares.

Of course it appeared the girls' stares were directed at Harry while the boys' stares were just directed at her, and those she could understand. She knew she was attractive, she knew lots of guys liked big breasts and she had them and she was well used to such behavior by now. Still while she definitely liked her breasts, she had to admit they didn't actually do much for her. Andrew, her betrothed, seemed entirely uninterested in her and she in turn was rather uninterested in him even though they at least managed to get along. So no, while she was hopeful it might be different, their marriage, set to take place in just a few months was likely to be a content, but not truly happy and love-filled one.

Now with his brother Harry on the other hand…now that was different. He was kind, generous, hardworking, brave, loyal as well as had absolutely dreamy emerald green eyes and messy black hair she was always dying to run her hands through…

She had to shake herself, such fantasies kept occurring more and more frequently of late and she really needed to keep herself in check, he and her would never be.

Instead she distracted herself by piling her plate up with food and then glancing at the other occupants of the table. The table was overcrowded even before the 3 of them had sat down, with the school not seeing fit to give them another one, even though the one they had was already beat up and damaged much unlike the actual house tables. Even so, it did cause them all to band together crossing house divides, partially for protection and partially because they had very few others they could turn to for friendship.

There were the Muggleborns, the ones closest to her being Hermione and the Creevey brothers, those of foreign descent such as Cho, Angelina, Su, the twins Parvati and Padma as well as several others, the part magical creatures such as Fleur and Gabrielle as well as Millicent Bulstrode, who was part giant and in Slytherin, but was actually very nice and then at the end of the table, having stood up in order to allow the 3 of them room to sit down was Hagrid, the Hogwarts groundskeeper who was quite nice as well.

"So it looks like your betrothed just might win the whole tournament," Parvati addressed her, "that's pretty exciting."

"Sure," Susan agreed even though she would rather him not be in at all. Really the suspicious way in which his name had come out of the hat still worried her. He hadn't put his name in, but someone else certainly had and she had yet to figure out the motive.

Even so Parvati and her best friend Lavender, who wasn't looked down upon as much, but also came from the servant class like Hannah, were more concentrated on the gossip element to it as they turned back to chatting amongst themselves.

She sighed. Despite their love for gossip, they were rather nice and talented in some regards, but had very few opportunities available to them. In fact it was well known that in order to help her rather poor family, Lavender had been known to act as a prostitute to wealthy purebloods. It would not be long in fact that she had heard that Parvati as well as Padma might have to do so as well, with them being twins having the both of them would no doubt increase their value if they did it together.

As for her other closer friends, they were a bit luckier. Angelina had managed to earn a spot on a quidditch team in Africa, which meant she was getting out of here at the end of this year, Fleur normally lived in her native France, which was much more tolerant and had plenty more opportunities, Cho had managed to get herself betrothed to Cedric Diggory, who was from a lesser wizard family, but good enough to afford Cho certain additional privileges she wouldn't get otherwise, and Hermione…well Hermione if she was her she'd suggest she just go back to the Muggle world, which was a terrible thing to have to say, but for her safety it was probably better. There was talk of demoting Muggleborns even further into actual slaves, she would hate to see that happen to her.

Unfortunately she couldn't really do all that much to change things until she married Andrew. Her aunt, who currently claimed possession of the Bones family Wizengamot votes was restricted in what she could do as a widowed woman.

So she was very well aware of what needed to happen and she had accepted her fate, but it didn't mean she really, truly liked it. Even at 15, she felt she knew what love was, and she loved Harry. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she knew he knew, and she knew he loved her and that was enough. Or at least she wanted it to be enough. Really all she wanted to do was to hold and kiss him and never let him go.

Shaking her head again to dispel such thoughts, she reminded herself that Harry could likely have any girl here if he would just go after them. He was quite popular with girls and she'd already noticed several glances in his direction over the course of dinner. She also knew Harry likely found plenty of those girls attractive, but likely out a stupid loyalty he didn't need to fulfill, he hadn't acted on any of them. Really she knew he was more attracted to her and Hannah, but neither of them were available to him.

She knew Hannah like herself loved Harry, but like her she had obligations to fulfill as well and had also accepted them. Hannah was as great of a friend as you could find, far more than just her servant and as loyal as could ever be expected. Hannah deserved happiness just as much as anyone did.

That got her thinking. Hannah was a servant, contracted to work for her, but it didn't mean she wasn't free to quit and try and live another life. Purebloods were restricting the freedoms of the lower classes more and more, but at least she still had that freedom even if she would never take advantage of it. However as her master, she was allowed to arrange a marriage for Hannah which also simultaneously released her from her service.

Perhaps Harry might…

Yes, Harry would, there was no question about that. While Harry was at a higher social class than Hannah, he still wasn't the heir and therefore was free to marry whomever he pleased and he cared about Hannah enough to agree if she directly asked him for her.

She would have to think on that she decided.

Triplettriplettriplettriplet

Later that night and she was already thinking more and more it was a good idea, perhaps not a perfect solution, but definitely a good one in at least making Harry and Hannah happy.

Both she and Hannah were currently in her private bedroom, given to her because she was a high class pureblood, but which she allowed Hannah to share with her.

In spite of their friendship, Hannah did still feel obligated to act as her servant and perform her duties as she helped her get ready for bed, helping to remove her clothes and change her into her night clothes.

Next Hannah began taking her hair out of its elaborate bun, letting it drop down over most of her body. To Hannah's credit, her red hair was in perfect condition despite its length and she was rather fond of it however tonight she decided to do something a little bit different.

"Hannah?" Susan asked gently, "how about we trade roles for just a bit?"

"Um…okay," Hannah said reluctantly, a bit unsure as to what she meant.

She got up and went behind Hannah, helping her out of her clothes.

Hannah did indeed have a bit of extra weight on her she noted now that she was standing there naked, but she was also rather curvy and to her very beautiful.

"You're a very beautiful girl Hannah," Susan told her as she began getting her dressed for bed.

"Thank you," Hannah said, a bit uncomfortable with being the one being pampered as she was totally unused to it. Even so she occasionally did this for her.

Susan then grabbed the brush Hannah had been about to use on her and began brushing out Hannah's long beautiful blonde hair. Yes indeed, Hannah would make a wonderful bride even for the likes of Harry.

However it wasn't long before Hannah couldn't help but ask, "Why are you doing this Susan?"

"I wish to show you just how much I appreciate you," Susan answered, using the same word she used to replace the word love when speaking to Harry, "you've been a better servant, a better friend, and sister than I could ever hope for and I want to make it up to you."

"I've never minded, I'm more than happy to be all those things for you," Hannah claimed as she shifted a bit restlessly in her seat.

"Things are going to be changing very shortly," Susan explained, "however I want you to know that no matter what happens, we'll always be close."

"Well of course," Hannah said, "I'll always serve you and be close by for as long as you want me to."

Of course Hannah didn't know what her plans were just yet, but she would very shortly. She would be going and speaking with Harry right after this.

She continued brushing Hannah's hair as a few tears fell from her eyes. She was going to miss having Hannah around all the time, really there hadn't been a time in her life Hannah hadn't been around, but now she would be giving her up so that she could find her happiness. However she had to quickly wipe the tears away, unwilling to let Hannah know what was going on.

Finally, she finished and went off to go find Harry, going up into the 4th year male Hufflepuff's dorm. The lights were already all off with all the occupants in the room evidently having gone to bed as she went over to his bed and whispered, "Harry, are you awake?"

"Of course," He whispered back as he got up.

Being part-demon he seemed to need less and less sleep as he matured, never needing the normal amount to begin with. It was also the same way with food which was very fortunate because considering just how little he was getting of both growing up with his awful Muggle relatives neither he nor his siblings were likely to have survived otherwise.

Her heart nearly broke at that thought. While a demon, she would have sworn instead he was an angel, a beautiful angel that had been forced to endure hell and still turned out absolutely fantastic.

"Come with me," She whispered as they both left.

Once they were alone just outside the room, she began. Or at least she tried to; she hadn't been expecting this to be so hard. Not only would she be losing Hannah, but she would also be giving her over to the boy that she loved.

"Harry," She managed to say, "I've been giving something some thought and…"

She had to stop again, but fortunately he was patient with her and waited for her to continue. Finally she straightened herself up and continued.

"As you know I am Hannah's master and as such I am legally allowed to intermediate on her behalf. Under that behalf, I would like to propose an offer of marriage to her for you."

Harry certainly seemed surprised, and hesitated, obviously thinking things over.

Still he couldn't help but ask, "What about you?"

Susan sighed, knowing they really couldn't have this conversation as she instead said, "Harry, you know I'm marrying Andrew. I would however really like it if you would at least consider this offer that I made. You know Hannah loves you and I know you love her and I'm sure she would make a good wife for you."

She'd used the word love on purpose; making sure it was finally and undeniably out in the open.

He nodded, still thinking before agreeing as he said, "you are correct. I do love her and…I would be happy to accept such an offer of marriage once I turn 17."

While she had tried to resist it up until this point, she couldn't help but then look into his eyes. It soon proved to be a mistake. She couldn't help but think of the many times she had looked into those eyes and felt hope or joy, or how she had tenderly helped those same eyes glowing red from him beginning to transform to calm down. There was just so emotion that she felt from looking into them, so much emotion in this moment, she just couldn't resist.

She leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was heavenly, amazing, wonderful and yet so forbidden as she immediately regretted it and apologized with, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Harry however tried to pretend it hadn't happened as he said, "It doesn't matter, it never happened."

Yet while he could say it, it had happened and it only made things worse. It would only cause her to continually dwell on what would never be. She might one day grow to love Andrew, she really hoped that would be the case, but nothing would ever, could ever happen between her and Harry.

TripletsTripletsTriplets

The next morning, Harry got up having gotten little sleep even by his standards, having been unable to after continually dwelling on the events of last night with Susan. The kiss had really been something and he'd gone over it in his head more than he probably should have allowed, but also there was now the prospect of marrying Hannah.

He'd never expected to have such an opportunity, but he was grateful to have it nonetheless. Hannah was a wonderful girl and he was excited about having her as his wife. That is if she approved of course which he highly doubted she wouldn't.

It was with that knowledge that he and Susan came and pulled her aside during breakfast that morning to deliver the news to her.

"Hannah," Susan began, "I made a decision about you last night and with your approval I have proposed marriage to Harry to you for when he comes of age at 17 to which he has already accepted."

Susan had just come out with it, probably thinking it would be easier, but even so Hannah still looked totally shocked, hardly daring to believe it was true, but finally asking, "Really?"

"Yes," He told her as he took her hand and looked into her eyes before telling her, "it would please me greatly to have you…as my wife."

He had tried to be formal about it, but Merlin, he was getting a bit emotional too, he noted as he had to wipe away a couple of tears.

Finally he managed to continue as he told her, "I find you a very beautiful and desirable woman. A kind and generous person that I know would be a great mother to my children and…I love you."

Having finally admitted it directly to her after all this time, it awakened something within her as well as she smiled widely, looking positively radiant as she declared, "I love you too Harry."

Hannah looked over at Susan as if trying to ask permission for something before Susan nodded to give her the go ahead.

Then…they kissed. A long, very satisfying kiss that began their relationship.

Yet he couldn't help but look over at Susan, looking sad but also happy at the same time. The moment was obviously very bittersweet to her.

Even so with his new betrothed now with him, he couldn't help but feel optimistic about the future.

TRipletstripletstriplets

She was going to marry Harry Potter! Hannah thought excitedly as she looked herself over in the mirror.

All right, so maybe she wasn't as beautiful as Susan, but right now she couldn't help but feel very good about herself. She could forget the fact that she was just a servant or any other cause for feeling down on herself, because Harry loved her and he wanted to marry her and that was all that mattered. He had chosen her!

She hadn't been expecting it so now it appeared her mind was working overtime in order to make up for it as she imagined the life they would one day have. He would come home from work and she would already have a delicious dinner made with the kids all going over to see how their daddy was.

Kids, she realized. Just how many would they have? Well Harry did mention she remembered that he wanted a large family. She would be happy to provide that to him as the thought of all the green eyed babies melted her heart.

It was a good fantasy but she couldn't guarantee anything. For some reason she somehow felt that Harry still had a destiny to follow, although gratefully it wouldn't be like his older brother Andrew. That she was more than grateful for. Andrew might be okay with it, but Harry she felt was much better off being able to stay away from the spotlight and instead live life helping others and being himself, and it was that aspect of his personality that she admired most.

Finally after checking her appearance over again, she headed back for her next class which happened to be Potions which was taught by Professor Slughorn ever since Professor Snape had switched over to teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts a couple years back.

This was actually one subject she found herself very good at, but even so she was not the type to want to show off, again that was something somebody else could do.

Despite that, she couldn't help but want to show off just a bit as she walked inside and sat down next to Harry and Susan in the back of the room, the back usually reserved for the unclean, but of course once again they tended to buck that trend. Harry as usual might get a few stares from admiring girls, but this she considered a good thing, because she was the one he had just agreed to marry and she was the one who had him all to herself.

It then struck her that Harry might decide to get more than one wife. Polygamy was not all that uncommon nowadays. Draco Malfoy was rumored to have as many as 3 or 4 wives and several concubines. Still, she supposed that wouldn't bother her too much as long as she still got to be with him, and especially if it was a girl she liked such as Padma who was sitting not that far away and she knew did have a crush on Harry. At any rate, she doubted he would ever do something like that without at least asking her about that first.

Professor Slughorn then began explaining about the potion they would be making, which judging from most of the expressions on the students' faces was considered very difficult. There was however relief when he informed them that they would be breaking off into pairs for it.

She looked over at Harry. Normally he'd switch off between her and Susan when they partnered up for something, but now Susan just gave her the go-ahead to partner up with him. It was an odd but comforting feeling that assaulted her, knowing that she and Harry were going to be paired up, not just for making the potion but for life.

Susan then partnered up with Padma, and she went over to Harry, who she noted, immediately took her hand, which caused butterflies to start flying in her stomach. Wow, even this felt good.

"All right, well let's get started, " She suggested as they began.

Halfway through and already doing very well, especially in comparison to most of the other potions' she couldn't help but feel that she and Harry worked well together. They always worked well together and hopefully that would continue on in their marriage.

Professor Slughorn came over and gave them high praise. Some of the teachers tended to just praise the pureblood students no matter how they did and insult the lesser blooded students, but Slughorn, while with many faults, at least gave credit where credit was due as he awarded them 5 points for their efforts.

She smiled, grateful to be able to prove herself in front of Harry even just a little bit.

"You're just really good at this," He observed with a smile that just about melted her heart.

Yet even as she looked back at him, love for him in her eyes, she noted that his eyes were now turning red. How could that be? His eyes were only supposed to turn red when he was angry. Or maybe he was just really turned on by her at the moment which was even worse because if that could happen for that reason it would make things very difficult for them.

However Harry then winced, lowering his head, trying to calm himself down before a moment later he looked back up, although now with a worried look on his face.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

"I just…feel like something awful is about to happen," He finally admitted.

She was about to ask just what he meant, but then Eloise Midgen came over to them, asking if they had any extra kappas skin.

Triplettriplettriplet

That night, he and Hannah opted to hold hands in going to the Third and Final Task. Even so, he briefly left her in order to give Andrew a bit of extra encouragement just before he started, walking into the Champions tent where Andrew was currently alone.

Andrew was currently tied in the lead in points for the tournament with Cedric and would be starting first, having done well in the first two tasks. Even so, he couldn't shake the feeling that something really bad was going to happen to Andrew, he'd felt it very strongly in Potions earlier, but he felt it again now as he looked at him. He momentarily debated about trying to convince Andrew to try to back out, but he knew it wouldn't work. Andrew would never listen to him. Besides it could very likely just be normal concern for him in a dangerous situation which he'd felt in the past, but nothing had ever actually happened then.

"Good luck brother and please be careful," He told him finally.

"Thanks," Andrew thanked him, "good luck to you too."

"For what?" Harry asked.

"For getting betrothed to Hannah," Andrew said with a smile.

"How did you know?" Harry asked in bewilderment.

Andrew just smiled wider and merely said, "I know a great deal more than you would ever know, dear brother, a lot of which I wish I didn't know. This at least I was pleased to hear."

"I was planning to tell you after the tournament was over," Harry explained, "and get your permission of course."

Andrew would be head of the family when he and Hannah eventually got married and he would need his permission to do so.

"You already have it," Andrew agreed as he reached forward and gave him a hug, which Harry returned.

However just as he was pulling away from it, his gaze caught on Andrew's exposed wrist. There was a cut there, a pretty bad one from the looks of it.

He then looked over at Andrew's other wrist to find that there was a similar cut. Just one cut could be explained away as an accident; two of them meant it was intentional.

After grabbing Andrew's left wrist he demanded, "how did those get there Andrew?"

"No reason," Andrew said shiftily as he wrenched his wrist free, "don't worry about it."

"You're slashing your wrists?" Harry pressed further, undeterred.

It caused him to think of other times he'd spotted injuries on Andrew, all of which he had managed to explain away, and he hadn't thought too much about because being part demon he healed very quickly. Now however he was greatly worried.

"Andrew?" Harry began to inquire.

However before he could truly press him, one of the judges came in and informed Andrew, "we're ready to begin."

Andrew looked back at him and said, "I have to go."

At that, he walked out of the tent. Even so, Harry vowed that this definitely wasn't over and would be asking Andrew about the cuts the next chance he got.

Right now however he headed back to where Hannah was sitting, along with the other girls. He took her hand again, which she squeezed back gratefully.

It wasn't long before the Task started and Andrew and Cedric both began. Cho, who was betrothed to Cedric whistled rather loudly as soon as he entered.

He couldn't help but feel nervous for Andrew, despite his belief that he could surely handle whatever was in that maze.

Then Krum was given the go ahead to start and finally Fleur, who waved at them all just before starting.

With all of the champions now inside the maze however there now seemed to be little to do and very little updates on what was really going on.

You would think they would have some sort of spell that allowed you to know about that, simply sitting around was rather boring for the audience, but in a way perhaps it was better so he didn't have to worry as much about either Andrew or Fleur.

Then about 20 minutes later, they heard the announcement that evidently both Krum and Fleur had been forced to withdraw but were given no further details beyond that.

Still it caused him to worry. Fleur was a good friend of his, having helped him greatly being able to get self-control when he got angry, understanding it quite well having gone through a similar thing herself.

Then…they waited yet another hour. Too long, he thought, it had already taken too long, what was taking them so long…

At that moment there was a flash of light and he spotted two figures suddenly appear in front of the entrance to the maze, neither of which were moving, although one of them grasped the silver Triwizard Cup.

He didn't need to be told that it was Andrew as he rushed down before anyone else, quickly getting over to Andrew's side.

Gazing down at him, he was shocked to see Andrew. He was absolutely covered with blood, first from multiple wounds on his chest, his entire left arm was missing and his left leg was clearly broken, resting at a very odd angle.

Yet Andrew was part demon, what could have possibly done all this to him?

"Harry?" Andrew managed to gasp even as he coughed up blood.

"Andrew?" Harry asked desperately as he tried to stop the bleeding as best he could, "we'll get you some help, we'll…"

"No," Andrew said, "I-I'm not going to make it. I just-just had to get back to you and tell you…Voldemort's back."

At that final admission, Andrew's eyes closed for the last time, his final breath already spent.

"No!" Harry exclaimed in anguish as he grabbed him, trying and hoping for a miracle, trying to think of something he could do to save him.

It didn't happen as tears came from his eyes even as he was then forced aside and away from him in order to allow some of the teachers to examine him. This couldn't happen…Andrew couldn't possibly be…

Then he was grabbed and held by Hannah, who he clung to desperately as he sobbed into her shoulder. Not long after did the other girls also join in, all shocked but aware that Andrew his brother was now dead.

Author's Note: Obviously with a major time jump there is a lot of information and events that occurred in that time period that may not be able to be addressed quickly, but I intend to reveal more about just what is going on as far as the state of wizard society, the depth of Harry's connections and relationships with the girls, as well as the aftermath of the death of Andrew and what that now means for him.

Please Review!


	4. Ways of the World

Chapter 3

Ways of the World

This was probably the hardest thing he had ever done, Harry thought to himself. He'd rather fight Voldemort himself than have to do this, but he knew he needed to.

"You don't have to do this, I can do it for you if you need, " Fleur insisted.

"No, I need to be the one to do it," Harry replied back with a sigh. It would be tough having to tell Violet that their brother was dead but it needed to come from him. In truth he still felt in denial himself as it just felt so unreal. Then again had their mother not come back from the dead? Maybe Andrew could…

Yet a part of him also knew this just wouldn't happen, Voldemort had failed to kill a demon once, he would not make the same mistake twice. Andrew was dead and he needed to accept that quickly.

Susan and Hannah had volunteered to come with him but he'd decided against it. The pain and shock of learning of Andrew's death might just cause his fragile sister to go all demon-mode and lash out and attack. He just couldn't take the risk with them there. That however did not hold true as much for Fleur and Gabrielle, who were as veela, gifted with greater strength and had pointed out that he might need them in case they really did need to subdue an angry Violet.

He however already felt like crying which Fleur picked up on as she immediately pulled him in for a hug.

"Hey it's okay," She gently told him.

Maybe it wasn't very macho, but he immediately burst into tears and started to sob, finally allowing himself to do so so he could get it out of his system for when he told Violet. He needed to be strong now, not just for her, but for everybody else. In addition to the loss of his brother, he was aware that all of his brother's responsibilities now rested with him, and it honestly terrified him. He was simply not Andrew and he wasn't sure he could handle it all.

Nevertheless Fleur and soon after Gabby as well just held him for a while until he stopped crying.

"Sorry," He apologized to them.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Fleur insisted, "it's going to be really difficult, but just know you have plenty of support from people who love you including us."

Using the word love was usually a big deal, but right now he really didn't mind.

"Yeah we'll make sure you're stuck with us," Gabby added.

He had to smile a little at that as he said, "thanks Gabby, you're a good friend."

"No problem," She answered before she kissed him on both cheeks, causing them to burn.

Fleur very quickly did the same before she then asked him, "so are you ready?"

"Yes," He said as they then walked into Andrew's private room where Violet usually hid out during her demon episodes.

She was currently lying in bed, but immediately got up when she saw them come in, probably just eager to see them or really any visitors. He and Andrew of course visited her everyday but it still got rather lonely for her.

As he looked her up and down, he noted just how much his sister was changing. Over the last several years she had blossomed into a stunningly gorgeous girl that even the likes of Malfoy would fall for, her long black hair and very curvy figure perfect even though she was not even done growing. However in spite of all that, what did give her away was her currently blue skin and sharp fangs and claws, less pronounced than their mother, but still definitely enough for anyone to notice.

Before he could even say a word, she asked gravely, "Something really bad happened didn't it?"

Apparently she could already tell, just like he had before Andrew had died, that something was terribly wrong.

"It's Andrew," Harry began to explain, "there…was a situation and he…."

He began explaining then just what happened to her, ending with how he died.

Despite suspecting something was wrong, Violet still looked back at him in disbelief, but after a moment after looking directly into their eyes for confirmation, she immediately broke down into tears.

He was about to wrap his arms around her for comfort, but then she let out a savage yell of anger as her demon persona kicked in, her fangs and claws growing longer and her appearance more feral as she lashed out and tried to attack. Fortunately he just managed to dodge one of her swipes with her claws before Fleur tried knocking her out with a spell. Unfortunately it just bounced off of her. As a demon they did tend to be more impervious to magic, but with a great deal of effort, it could still be done. In the end it took all 3 of them to bring her down by hitting her with 3 spells all at the same time.

"What do we do when she wakes up?" He asked them worriedly.

"We tie her up of course," Gabby suggested as she let ropes fly from her wand that began wrapping themselves around his sister.

"Try not to be too tight Gabby," Fleur reminded her, "we want to keep her tied up not squeeze the life out of her."

"I could tie you up," Gabby teased back.

"Are you sure you don't want to tie Harry up?" Fleur countered back.

Gabby just ignored that remark before turning her attention back to Violet who seemed to already be coming around. Once again, magic wasn't as effective on demons.

She tried to break out of her bonds, but apparently Gabby had done a good job.

Finally however she managed to calm down as she asked, "He's really dead?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed gravely as he began relating to her the story. It was hard to share it, but still necessary and by the end he felt safe enough to go hold and comfort her even though she was still tied up for her own as well as everyone else's safety.

When they finally left she had however calmed down enough that they removed them.

Outside the room, he let loose a sigh of relief of at least managing to get through that.

"That was really hard," He admitted.

"Yeah," Fleur agreed as she gave him another hug, "I don't think anyone should ever have to have a conversation like that."

"Well at least it's over," Gabrielle replied, trying to think positive.

"The thing is it's not over, not really," Harry reminded them, and the two veela sisters immediately knew what he was talking about.

"Take it one step at a time," Fleur suggested, "and try not to think about it too much."

"How am I supposed to do that?" He complained, "It's all I can think about."

To his complete and total surprise, Fleur leaned in and kissed him, leaving him breathless.

"Now you have something else to think about," She reminded him before turning and walking away without another word.

He looked over at Gabby who just shrugged as if to say don't look at me before going to follow her sister.

As for himself, he just shook his head.

TripletTripletTriplet

A couple days later as Susan walked down Diagon Alley, she couldn't help but note the many signs of corruption in wizard society nowadays. Such signs used to be found only in places like Knockturn Alley, done so in secret, but now they were out in the open, like it was no longer any big deal. Drugs were being freely sold right in front of her while several people appeared to have already sampled them, looking stoned and unaware of their surroundings. Those of the dubbed servant class were also around, trying to get themselves into any job they could find. Not long ago this class was much smaller and much more respected, now it comprised most of the population. What with the economy now so entirely owned by the well-established very rich it was very hard to improve your station. Beggars too, seeming to have given up even trying to look for work also were nearby, holding up signs begging for food or money, some of it likely to be used on the drugs that they had been hooked on.

Several prostitutes could also be found, trying to entice wizards into purchasing some time spent with them. Such actions might be done right in front of the wizards' wives as the value of marriage was in sharp decline. Marriage was now something more of an obligation than something done for love with the poor doing it out of desperation for something better and the rich attempting to get even richer and more powerful with the many cross-alliances with each other. It then mattered little who they married as they could now easily choose to pick up prostitutes, mistresses, or even live-in concubines with very little effort or money. Such girls or women were actually happy to accept, eager for better lives or at least ones where they wouldn't be so reliant upon just worrying where there next meal would come from.

Yet things seemed to only be getting worse. There were proposals to make a slave class out of Muggles or Muggleborns, people like Hermione for instance who would then be considered to be nothing more than property to be offered up to the highest bidder.

Then there were other suggestions such as making polygamy legal. This one had actually already been recently approved, but had yet to take effect. She supposed this wouldn't be so bad if the husbands truly loved all their wives but it was more just a move by the pureblood elite to ensure that they could amass even more political alliances and increase their wealth and power.

While there were many people involved in bringing down society to such an extent, Lucius Malfoy was certainly at the forefront and it was also he that was making it more and more known that they ought to remove the government system entirely and instead have a wizard king, and there was little no doubt on her part just who he wanted the new king to be. It would seem things were already bad to begin with, but now you had to add Voldemort into the mix, a major threat that Andrew had revealed with his dying breath, but one that the wizard government was likely to ignore, unwilling to believe in it out of fear.

So as she looked around, overwhelmed by the many problems that needed to be fixed in society, usually not so pronounced while she was away at school, her eyes then locked on Harry's who was walking next to her down the street.

Andrew was supposed to be the one to help fix all this, she thought, and yet now that he was dead it had suddenly passed to Harry as now heir to the Potter family. He was inheriting an impossible task, one which he was much less prepared for than his brother all while he tried to deal with his grief.

His brother was dead, he deserved to be able to grieve and yet he really had no time for that. The fate of magical Britain quite possibly rested on his shoulders, acting quickly was the best chance they had.

Her heart however went out to him, he would need help and she promised herself that she would provide that help no matter what. She held his hand and squeezed it to reassure him. Hannah she noted, being on the other side of him took note of such a gesture, but said nothing.

It was Hannah who was quite possibly the one who got screwed over the most. Before there was nothing stopping her from marrying Harry, now with Harry set to become head of a major wizard family she was now ineligible with too low of a social status.

She could have discussed it with her, but really what could she say when it was so clearly obvious what needed to happen. Andrew was now dead, but the marriage contract between them wasn't necessarily void. She just needed to transfer it over to Harry, which was what they were going to go do now at the bank.

Really the reason none of them had even brought it up besides just going out of school to do it right now was because they all felt guilty. Harry felt guilty because it meant he could no longer be with Hannah, Hannah felt guilty because complaining would only make her look selfish, and as for herself, she felt guilty because not only would she be the one marrying Harry instead of Hannah, she was marrying Harry instead of Andrew.

That was definitely causing her some inner turmoil. She was deeply saddened by the death of Andrew, but also unable to hide the fact that she had loved Harry all along and would have much preferred to marry him instead. Just not like this. Her guilt knew no bounds.

So she couldn't really allow herself to celebrate, none of them really could, especially not with what they had yet to accomplish.

They were met at the entrance to the bank by her Aunt Amelia who was the one who had raised her along with Hannah's parents.

She went and immediately gave her auntie a hug, which she quickly returned. It definitely felt good to be able to see her aunt again and be able to find at least some comfort.

After she pulled away from the hug, her aunt also gave hugs to both Hannah and Harry, both of which she viewed like family…and soon really would be she noted.

Really in less than a few months after Harry's birthday, she would actually be marrying Harry and that idea caused her to feel a small leap of joy. In spite of everything else, she could at least be happy about that she decided.

After talking for just a bit, they all walked inside, following their aunt into a side room. To her surprise the room was already occupied.

"Mum!" Harry called happily as he went to go hug her.

"Harry!" Lily, Harry's mum called back as the two of them embraced.

She was honestly surprised by her being here, it was risky for her to go about in broad daylight and as she looked at both of them it was easy to see why. Lily's demon fangs and glowing purple eyes were hard to fail to notice.

In spite of all this, it was now impossible to hide what she was and that was why she was forced to remain at home in the family mansion, hiding from the rest of the world.

It really wasn't fair, she thought, but there was little that could be done about it.

Following the little family reunion, her aunt brought up why they were here as she looked around the occupants of the room. They were currently small in number, comprised of only her aunt, herself, Harry, Lily, and Hannah.

It also struck her who was not here, all victims of their enemies. Her parents, Hannah's parents, Harry's father, Amelia's husband, and now Andrew, with Voldemort and those he chose to keep company with already having had a major effect upon them and their lives. Without him all of them would still be alive. You would think then that it would give them greater incentive to try to just protect themselves and stay out of it, but instead she felt a fiery passion deep within her. If she did not fight, who would? Who would protect those other children from having to become orphans?

"As you know Andrew is no longer with us," Her aunt began, "however his legacy and what he sought to accomplish lives on. It is that legacy that we inherit. If we are to succeed we will need each of your help as well as the help of many others. Now who is with me?"

Everyone raised their hands, it was an obvious choice. Despite the risks and dangers of course they would help as much as they could. No doubt her aunt would be giving a similar and much longer speech to as many people as she could get on their side. Even so she continued.

"I want to make this very clear," She stated, "we are now officially at war, at war against multiple enemies, a war for freedom and justice, with much at stake and with great risk. Anyone who wishes to back out may do so now."

She let a moment's pause to permeate the room, allowing anyone to leave but nobody did. Everyone was already willing and able which touched her heart. She trusted each and every person there.

"Very well," Her aunt continued, "I would first like to start by identifying our enemies. We have learned that Voldemort is indeed alive and well and seeking to return to power and start where he left off. From what I have been able to ascertain on my own, I believe this to indeed be true and I will be working under the assumption unless proven otherwise that this is correct. What he will first seek to accomplish is try to gain control over and unite what is left of his death eater forces as well as get new recruits. There might indeed be some resistance to this which I am hopeful for. It would be the best case scenario if they chose to fight against and destroy each other, but we can't make such an assumption. Instead I propose that we work towards getting prepared mobilizing and getting recruits of our own in that time with forces to rival his."

Such a plan was audacious as they could never truly rival Voldemort's death eaters…at least not without the full support of the government which was very unlikely. Fudge, the Minister of Magic was little more than a puppet under Lucius Malfoy, who would never agree to help them.

"How has the government responded?" Hannah asked.

"They have refused to accept such a possibility of Voldemort returning," Her aunt admitted, "we are on our own with whoever we can get. Fortunately though we do have some people that could potentially be persuaded to help. I still have friends that would agree."

"I'm sure we've got friends who would help too," Susan suggested.

"There are also ones we could if not get help us, at least not join Voldemort which would be just as helpful," Her aunt replied, "disillusioned death eaters or their children, various creatures that he might try to bend to his will."

Lily seemed to know she was referring to her about that last part. Demons were rather intimidating to other creatures and she could have a lot of influence on them. Dementors, giants, werewolves, vampires all would at least have cause to consider trying to go against her.

"I'll go visit each and every clan and group of every dark creature I can find," She suggested, her fangs bared.

Violet would likely want to go with her as soon as she heard, Susan couldn't help but sense. Her mother would protest, but she'd still likely want to go.

"Now then, politically we can't afford to let up either," Her aunt then said, "I will do what I can but ultimately much of it will have to rest with you Harry and Susan."

They both nodded. Harry didn't know as much about how to handle politics, but she did and she would just have to teach him.

Harry for the first time in the meeting chose to speak and say, "I know I am not my brother and it is his legacy that I am inheriting, but I still intend to do everything he sought to accomplish as best I can. I know he sought a formal alliance between our two families by uniting them. That alliance would give us an increased number of votes in the Wizengamot and let us influence things there more. I would like to extend an offer of marriage to Susan and if it is deemed acceptable, claim ownership of the Potter House and marry her on my 15th birthday."

Such a declaration was expected, she had even helped him with the right wording beforehand and her aunt accepted.

"I accept," She agreed.

"I accept as well," Susan answered.

A copy of a contract was brought up for them to sign, which hadn't taken much effort to make, merely using the old one that had been used with Andrew and replacing his name with Harry's. As she signed her name, she couldn't help but wonder just what this might really mean.

Afterwards they were provided time alone in another room in which to discuss things privately.

"So," He started, looking a bit unsure of what to say.

"So," She agreed, also at a loss for words.

"I guess we're getting married then," He observed.

"Yes," She agreed with a nod before dropping off into another uncomfortable silence.

A minute later however and she could stand it no longer as she stated, "I'm sorry about your brother Harry and I wish things didn't have to happen this way, but I am glad to be marrying you."

"Me too," He told her easily, even giving her a brief smile.

That smile, one which she found herself thinking about on more than one occasion was enough to finally push her over the edge as she admitted, "I love you Harry."

"I love you too," He answered almost immediately.

They leaned in and kissed each other, slowly yet passionately, savoring each touch of each other's lips. At first she felt guilty, but such thoughts quickly left her as she was just enjoying the moment. She'd been wanting this for a long time and she was going to enjoy it no matter what.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her left breast, but was quickly removed.

"Sorry," Harry apologized.

"It's all right," She reassured him, "I-I want you to touch them."

She really did love her breasts including how big they were and magical bras had support and comfort charms on them so they didn't feel at all heavy. Of course she also got plenty of stares from them, but really all she cared about was Harry liking them and it was clear he definitely did as he decided to put his hand back on her boob, squeezing it gently. It somehow made her feel…more desired.

They went back to making out with her choosing to squeeze his bum, after all it was only fair. They were so involved in each other that they totally missed when Hannah came in to check on them.

"Oh," She said, causing them both to turn around to look at her.

"Sorry, I was just wondering what was taking you so long," Hannah explained, looking like she was going to leave.

"Wait, Hannah," Susan called, feeling guilty again about her best friend. If circumstances had been different it would have been Hannah making out with Harry today and not her, "we're sorry."

"What is there to be sorry about?" She questioned, "You're getting married, and you're allowed to kiss."

Even so, she looked incredibly depressed at having seen such a display causing her to feel even guiltier. This wasn't right she decided and she simply had to do something about it.

"Hannah," Susan called, "you deserve love too."

At that, she went over and grabbed Hannah's arm before guiding her over to Harry.

"Harry I want you to kiss her as well," She told him.

Harry obliged by kissing her on the lips which Hannah returned. A moment later however when they broke apart Hannah asked, "What does this mean?"

"It means it can be anything you and Harry want it to be," Susan explained, "just because you can't get married doesn't mean you can't be together, really you can do anything else."

Hannah seemed to mull this over before suggesting, "I could be your concubine Harry."

Such an idea seemed to bit repugnant to her for the negative connotations concubines had, but she supposed there was nothing wrong with it if neither Hannah or Harry did.

Harry thought this over too before saying, "if you want to, but I won't force you into anything Hannah."

Hannah let out a long exhale and then said, "No, I want to do it. I'd be going with Susan to live with you once you're married anyway and this way I'll still get to be with you."

At that, she nodded her consent and Harry took both of their hands as he told them, "I love you both, perhaps we're still young, but that doesn't mean we don't know we can be happy together. I look forward to the future with both of you."

Finally after kissing both of them one more time, they left the room and headed back with the others.

TRIPLETRIPLETRIPLE

Not long after they got back to school, Susan called a meeting for all that she felt would listen namely their fellow tutors as well as several other girls. There was of course Hermione, Padma, Cho, Angelina, and Fleur, but also Padma's sister Parvati, Cho's friend Marietta, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Millicent Bulstrode, and Su Li all of which either she or someone in their group knew well and felt could be trusted. Even so she swore them all to secrecy with unbreakable vows before explaining what had occurred during the meeting.

None of them however were really all that surprised.

"So what do you want us to do?" Cho asked.

"We'll need to be able to form into a strong group and meet occasionally over the summer to discuss how things are going as well as doing some duel training, etc," Susan suggested.

"You can count on us," Angelina told her loyally.

"Of course most of the work will still rest on us," Susan added, "me, Harry, and Hannah will be setting up and staying at a base of operations."

Their base of operations being Potter Manor, which was about as safe a place as any with the many security spells put on it.

After the meeting however, Gabrielle insisted, "I'm going with you."

"You don't have to do that Gabby," Susan answered although touched by the show of support, "I'm sure it would be good to get back to your family in France."

"My mother will be out of the country for work for a while anyway, I see no reason why I shouldn't stay and try and help out," Gabby insisted.

Fleur came up then and said, "Well if Gabby he's going, I guess I'd better go with you as well. Somebody needs to watch out for her."

"More like you need to be watched out for," Gabby countered back.

Fleur just gave her an annoying smile in return.

As for herself, she knew the real reason was because of their loyalty and love for Harry, not that she could blame either of them, and she was rather grateful to both of them and their offers of help.

However as soon as both of them left, leaving her alone, Cho came over to her. She went and quickly gave her a hug as she could tell she might need it. Andrew was not the only casuality that terrible night of the Third Task. Cho's betrothed Cedric had also been killed and while they had been betrothed, it didn't mean that there wasn't at least some small amount of love between them.

"Can I…ask you to help me with something?" Cho inquired nervously.

"Of course," Susan agreed.

Cho had to blink back a few tears as she struggled to speak before she said, "since Cedric…died…it's not going to be long before…my parents try to set me up with another marriage…and I'm a bit worried about some of the choices they have suggested."

"Who have they suggested?" Susan asked worriedly.

"Draco Malfoy for one," Cho declared, "I'd only be his concubine of course, but considering who his father is, it would be way more than worth it for my parents. Also knowing Draco, he'd probably agree just because he knows I would hate it."

In truth, she herself was rather disgusted at such an idea. No girl should ever have to end up with the likes of Draco Malfoy.

"Well we couldn't let that happen," Susan answered trying to reassure her, "so have they come up with anyone else?"

Cho looked her directly in the eyes as she then admitted simply, "Harry."

"Oh," Susan replied, unsure what to say.

"I mean obviously since you and Hannah are already with him, I wouldn't want to…" Cho tried to explain.

"No, it's okay," Susan tried to reassure her, "I can't really blame you for that."

She felt she understood Cho's situation rather well. First of all, Cho had loved Cedric and she certainly wasn't over him yet, but she also recognized she was now obligated to marry someone else and she definitely didn't want it to be with someone she hated. Besides at her age, all of the actually decent guys already had betrothals which meant she would end up at the very least a 2nd wife to someone in any case. At least with Harry it was with someone she knew and at least felt she could get along with. The fact that she had come to her however instead of Harry however spoke volumes. Cho knew it was more important that she get her approval as Harry's future wife since she would have to be the one to share him.

"I can at least talk to Harry about it," Susan promised her.

Cho nodded her head and said, "That's even more than I could ask."

TripletTripletTriplet

Harry was surprised by the news about Cho after learning of it in private inside an empty classroom with Susan, but he looked at Susan as he told her, "It's really up to you Susan."

"No, it's up to both of us," She insisted, placing a hand over his.

He sighed and said, "I suppose you're right. All of our decisions from now on I think should be made together."

"Agreed," She answered approvingly, "obviously you don't really need my approval to make a decision but…"

"I would still want it," Harry argued, "you're going to be my wife and I value your opinion."

"Thanks Harry, I appreciate it," She told him before kissing him gently on the lips.

She already knew his opinion on male dominance in a marriage which was basically he didn't believe in it at all. He wanted him and his wife to be equal partners and with the current addition of Hannah, he felt she should have her opinion expressed as well even if she was to be just a concubine. Even if they both agreed now, they would still talk to her about it before making a decision.

"Well what do you think?" He asked her.

"I'd be okay with it," Susan told him, "I mean it's not like the situation is ideal, but I feel for Cho and it's not like she has a lot of other options. I definitely don't want her having to end up with Malfoy."

"Me neither," He agreed easily.

"Besides Cho is a nice girl, I'm sure me and Hannah would at least get along with her," Susan added, "I'm sure you'd get along with her too even though she's still going to be shaken up for quite a while about Cedric."

"I know," He answered with a shake of his head, "if it hadn't been for…that night."

His mind drifted back to remembering the horror of seeing his brother dying right in front of him.

"You've got me at least," Susan reminded him before going and kissing him, which he eagerly responded to. He could already feel that feral desire and hunger for her, part of his demon nature coming out, not to kill her or harm her in any way but to claim her and make her his. She was just so beautiful, so desirable to him. His kisses began to trail down her neck as she let out a soft moan.

"I'm not-not sure if I can stay in control," He had to confess as he fought to stay human.

"Then let it out," Susan said, her beautiful blue eyes looking directly at him, "I know you won't ever harm me Harry, I trust you."

Reluctantly he allowed himself to just give in to his demon nature as he could feel his fangs and claws elongate and sharpen. However despite his concern, it just felt so…freeing in a way to be able to just let himself go. He also sensed that Susan was right, he did somehow know he wouldn't hurt her.

They continued to make out with his hands going to her big beautiful breasts and hers to his bum. It just felt so good! So wonderful, so amazing, so right!

He decided not to go any further than that, but Merlin he was excited about the prospects of the future with her. It didn't matter at that moment about all the other stuff he had to deal with, right now he had the irresistible girl known as Susan who would soon be his wife and that was certainly cause for celebration.

Author's Note: At the end is the current list of Harry's current relationships, which I will be including at the bottom of each chapter.

Current Relationships

Susan Bones (Betrothed)

Hannah Abbott (Concubine)

Please Review!


End file.
